TFA Human: Autotroopers
by WildIce22014
Summary: Bumblebee is the newest rookie Cybertron police officer, and is grudgingly paired up with the lone Detective, Prowl. Together they try to solve crimes, and team up with three other Emergency Services workers as they fight back against the new upraise of riots from a group that call themselves The Decepticons.


**TFA Human: Autotroopers**

_Bumblebee is the newest rookie police officer, and grudgingly paired up with the lone detective, Prowl. Together they keep the streets free of crime, enter the underground world of the black market, illegal racing, and bounty hunters. Eventually they team up with three over emergency service workers as they combat the raids and riots from a movement that calls themselves the Decpeticons._

_Relationships: Prowl/Jazz, onesided Prowl/Lockdown, Bumblebee/Blurr, Blackaracknia/Optimus_

_Friendships: Bumblebee/Prowl, Sari/Bumblebee, Bumblebee/Bulkhead, Elita-1/Optimus/Sentinel, Ratchet/Arcee_

* * *

_Chapter One: The Final Exam_

Captain Fanzone wasn't the type of man to normally crack a smile, but if there was one thing even he took great pleasure in, it was watching the new recruits take their first steps into the Exam Hall. How some nervously tiptoed through the grand gates, while others sauntered in as if they were already full-fledged Autotroopers. But each and every one gazed in awe at the Great Hall, with its tall pillars and glass dome. From above, rows upon rows of elegant seats, sat the Elite, looking down on them from the stands. Several examiners, including Fanzone himself, watched them with calculated eyes as they compared notes on their electronic notepads, weighing their skills and marks.

It was fun watching them squirmed.

Fanzone was particularly interested in the most unusual pair to enter the hall. The first was a giant of a man, who was nervously wringing his hands together, whereas his smaller companion practically strut into the room with pride, and the most idiotic smirk plastered on his face. How did he even pass the height requirement? Vaguely recognizing the smaller stature, Fanzone tried to look up his profiles onscreen, but the bloody device decided to malfunction on him! The more buttons he hit, the more it just kept glitching, until the device shut itself off.

"This is why I hate machines," he grumbled into his palm.

"Be cool chief, looks like we have a full house this year."

Fanzone turned towards the voice, his eyes catching the Elite Guard symbol on the white blazer. The badge belonged to a dark skinned man with a dark pair of shades obscuring his eyes.

"Jazz," Fanzone nodded in greeting. "It would seem Ultra Magnus is going soft on this year's entrance exams."

"Or maybe they're just that good." Jazz mused, stroking his goatee.

Jazz was a very laidback individual, despite the extensive training and skills he has gained over the years. Fanzone was his complete opposite in every way, both in personality and appearance. Older than Jazz by several years, Fanzone was very stocky, with pale skin, blonde hair and a moustache. He was also foul tempered in comparison, and stuck in his old ways.

"You made any bets this year?" he asked as the last of the recruits entered the hall. From above, they all looked the same in the standard Autotrooper academy white and black jumpsuit, and helmets.

"You know I'm not into any of that," Jazz grinned. "But I have seen a few kids who would make it onto the fast track for the Elite Guard. There also appears to be a lot of soldier regiment candidates this year too."

Fanzone nodded, eyes wandering towards the other examiners in the stadium. His trusted lieutenant Depth Guard, and chief forensics specialist Chromia, had attended the ceremony with him to represent the Cybertron Police Defence Command. They both stood proud in the uniforms, displaying their black and yellow emblems on their arms with honour. Across from them, Fanzone spotted the Firefighters blue and red insignia, adjacent to the paramedic's white flag with a red cross, next to the S.W.A.T units grey star against a green background, and so on and so on. Like every year, all profession departments were present for this special occasion, from the Ministry of Science to Cybertron Intel.

The heavy doors shut behind the final stragglers and all the lights suddenly dimmed as a spotlight shined down on the podium floor, where a dark skinned muscular man in blue uniform and an impressive chin, walked onto the stage.

"Alright maggots, get in line!"

The whispering recruits immediately clammed up and got into line like organized ants. The big guy, Fanzone noticed from earlier, nearly tripped over several recruits as he tried to slide into rank next to the little guy.

"Jazz, what do you know about recruits #345 and #346?"

"Hmm?" Jazz leant over Fanzone's shoulder, and with just a few clicks the screen turned back on displaying two profiles. The first was a timid youth with a strong jaw, lighter skin, dark hair and blue eyes. The second was a dark skinned boy with black hair, and the same blue eyes, wearing a yellow cap, and an annoying smirk plastered across his face.

"Well the first would be Bulkhead, a farmer's son I believe, first time in the city by the looks of it. He displayed very impressive results in physical training, able to lift and throw 5 times his own weight. However his real talent seems to lie in Space bridge schematics."

"You're joking right?" Surely someone with a name like Bulkhead of all things, couldn't do more than pick up heavy weights and punch in walls for demolition.

"Better believe it chief," Jazz grinned. "Passed the robotics exams with flying colours, a regular genius by the looks of it."

"And #346?"

"Well the little guy's name is Bumblebee. From what his test results show he's got a lot of raw talent, fastest recruit we've had in years, and a good aim to boot. However, he shows little to no patience for training or taking advice. His first choice is, no surprise, the Elite Guard, but his second choice is the Police Department."

So that's why Fanzone recognized him, he must have seen that cocky face when Depth Guard first showed him the list of potential candidates. Hopefully the kid will just scrape through the final exam and Fanzone won't have to deal with him in his division. Speaking of which, it looked like Sentinel was ready to begin the ceremony.

"Now, for those of you who do not know, I am Sentinel Prime, your commanding officer for this final exam. I suppose I should congratulate you all for making it into the final rounds."

There was a slight pause and the recruits smiled, glowing with pride.

"Except, I'm not!" He bellowed, shocking them all into attention. "Don't think for one second anyone here is impressed with you lazy lot. This is your last chance to impress the examiners, and me. I expect nothing less than 120% from all of you, because if you flunk this last test, then you're out of the program for good!"

If Fanzone hadn't heard that exact same speech, year after year, he might have actually felt sorry for the poor recruits. As it stood though, they were already an hour behind schedule, and Fanzone just wanted to know when Sentinel would stop blowing his own horn so they could rank the recruits and go home early.

"Since you all are now of legal age, you will each be handpicked into your future careers. Above your heads you will see representatives from the best of the best, both the military and civilian Cybertron departments."

The recruits titled their heads back and stared up at the examiners for the first time, their eyes searching for the banner they wanted. Just like Jazz said, there was a large percentage who instantly found the army emblem. And just like every year, a large percentage immediately made a bee line for the Elite Guard symbol, right in front of them. Each one gazed up at it like hungry lions, waiting for their next meal to be flung into the arena.

Fanzone's eyes curiously found the unusual pair again. Just like Jazz said, Bulkhead clearly wanted to be selected for the Ministry of Science, though his body language suggested he was suffering from a lot of doubt, not that Fanzone could blame him. Bumblebee however, even though Fanazone couldn't get a proper look through the blue visor, he could practically feel the intensity of that stare as it burned into the Elite Guard flag. Even he had to respect the sheet amount determination and confidence radiating from the youth.

"And before any of you get too cosy about the idea of picking Elite Guard, I should warn you," all eyes jumped back to Sentinel, who was now grinning down at them menacingly. "Only those who rank within the top 10 will be allowed membership into the program."

There were cries of outrage from the floor.

"That's not fair!"

"Why only so few?"

"Surely those who ranked highest in the preliminaries should already be offered a placement?!"

"Silence!" Everyone was shocked back into attention. "If you have a problem with the program, then you're more than welcome to leave and join the street clean-up crew. Otherwise, shut up and pretend for a single second you aren't embarrassing yourselves."

The crowd went dead silent and purposely avoided the eyes of all the examiners above their heads, the people they were supposed to be impressing. There was a slither of doubt amongst the ranks, the sudden weight of the situation finally hitting them, that the moment the day was over they would be put down a path they could not change. From their faces alone, it was clear they were suddenly double guessing their hard work and talents up to this point. That is, except for the smallest recruit. Bumblebee's stance did not falter, his face did not waiver. He continued to stare above Sentinel's head, eyes locked with the winged Autotrooper insignia. There was no room for doubt in his mind, no second guessing where he belonged.

Fanzone allowed himself to smile.

Jazz was right. They had a good batch this year.

The cadets took the Cybertronian oath and saluted with honour as the welcoming ceremony came to an end and the final exams began.

* * *

On the other side of the city, at the towering spire that was the Ministry of Science, Professor Isaac Sumdac, one of the many advanced minds on the planet, was currently giving a tour of the facility to the local school children and their kindergarten teacher. The group of at least twenty children walked through the automatic doors, and were led to a screening room with a glass wall opposite them. From where they stood they could see various scientists in lab coats and protective gear performing different experiments with robotic parts. In the centre of all this organized chaos, Professor Perceptor stood out amongst the crowd in his trademark red lab coat. Standing on a separate platform, he simultaneously controlled numerous multiple robotic arms to delicately work on more than experiment.

"Now class, as we are moving onto the robotics section of our tour, how about a little bit of background trivia?" asked Sumdac, a short dark skinned man in a pale green lab coat, and a white streak running through his wild black hair. "The Ministry of Science became what it is today when our head of division, Professor Perceptor worked along Ultra Magnus himself to design and build weapons during the civil war. Today however, many of those departments have been closed down. Now we work solely for investigating the unknown, and improving the lives of the public."

"Isn't this all fascinating children?" Arcee, the children's teacher mused. She was a middle aged woman with a slim figure, olive skin and blue eyes. Dressed in a pink uniform with white trimmings around the jacket and trousers, she was a very pleasant teacher, although she did have a bad habit of forgetting small detail. "Does anyone have any questions for Professor Sumdac?"

One of the children waved his arm high above their heads, eagerly jumping on the spot.

"Professor Sumdac, Professor Sumdac! Is it true that Professor Perceptor really deleted parts of his brain to become so smart?"

Sumdac seemed a little taken back by the bold question, but not overly surprised, considering Preceptor's infamous reputation.

"Billy!" Arcee began to scold but Sumdac quickly intervened.

"Now, now children, let's not let our imaginations get carried away," he laughed half-heartedly. "While it may be true that Perceptor suffered some degree of damage to areas of the brain during the civil many years back, he is as much organic as you and me."

"Spark Plug!"

All heads snapped towards the door where a robotic dog with a key card in its mouth was being chased by a young red-headed girl in pigtails, wearing a pale orange dress, with matching shorts and boots.

"Sari, what have I told you about wondering the floors without supervision?" Sumdac exclaimed as he moved in to try and catch the dog before it had a chance to bump into anything fragile.

"It's not my fault, Spark Plug stole my key card again!" the dark skinned girl argued as she dived for the robotic quadruped, just as her father did.

Spark Plug dodge both at the last second, causing the two to dive head first into one another.

"Sorry dad," Sari groaned, rubbing her head.

"Are you two ok?" Arcee asked as she helped them up.

"Yes, thank you." Sumdac accepted her hand and pulled himself up. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Arcee. Children this is my daughter, Sari."

Sari excitedly waved at the children, but she was completely ignored in favour of Spark Plug, who had chosen to abandon her key card in favour of being the centre of attention to the children, who eagerly wanted a turn to pet him. Sari dropped her hand and glared at the dog with a heated stare that screamed, traitor.

"Sari, what a beautiful name," Arcee interrupted politely, as she handed over Sari's forgotten key card. "If I'm not mistaken, it means princess, doesn't it? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sari, who couldn't help but be charmed by the woman's pleasant personality, and smiled back as she happily took back her key card.

"It's nice to meet you to. I wish my tutor was more like you."

Sumdac's gloved hand patted Sari on the shoulder and ushered her aside.

"Well as long as you're here Sari, why don't you show the children the very heart of the building?"

Sari stood awestruck for a second before a huge grin spread across her face.

"You really mean it dad?"

"Of course," he smiled warmly before addressing the children. "Everyone, if you would follow my assistant, Sari, she'll lead you all to a very special room."

"You heard the man, follow me!" Sari bounced with excitement as she led everyone out the door, with Spark Plug at her heels. "You're all in for a special treat, only a few people have access to the lower floors. In fact, it's not even on most of the tours, but guys are a special exception today, so you all should feel very privileged."

Holding up her all access pass, Sari swiped the key card into a card slot against the metal wall, and to everyone's astonishment, the wall slid open, revealing a spacious glass elevator.

"Everyone step in or you'll miss out!"

The children were suddenly awed by her authority and dashed into the elevator, with Arcee and Sumdac stepping in last.

"Hold on to the railing everyone," Arcee said, taking the hand of one of the smaller children.

With the press of a button, the elevator jerked with life and they began to descend. With their hands and faces pressed against the glass, the children awed at the scientists below them, working on their respective projects, oblivious to the gawking sets of eyes watching their every move. Gradually going further and further, all natural sunlight was replaced by electronic lights, and at the very centre was a blinding electric blue glow that only intensified the closer they got.

"This, my children is the very heart of the building," Sumdac announced with pride. "What you are all looking at is the chamber holding an almost unlimited power source, called the All Spark."

There was a metallic smell in the air, and the children felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. Even Sari, who had seen the All Spark a handful of times in her life couldn't help but shiver as she felt the vibrations in the air. It was suffocating. The lift came to sudden stop and the doors opened up to reveal a long catwalk that led to the island where the All Spark was held behind military grade steel walls, and bullet proof glass. Sari ran out first with Spark Plug, followed by Professor Sumdac, who ushered all of the children out, and finally Arcee bringing up the rear.

"The All Spark was created by the combined efforts of Perceptor, Wheeljack, Mainframe, and myself. Connected to all electronic power points throughout Cybertron, the All Spark is a purely environmentally friendly energy source, producing more energy than it takes in. This single generator is capable of powering the entire city and beyond. It is because of this unlimited energy supply we have been able to keep taxes so low and fund several other departments."

"So cool!" the children awed, and even though Sari tried to keep her cool, even she couldn't help but feel giddy as they stood in the very centre of the structure.

"Can we go inside?" one of the children asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sumdac shook his head. "Only those with high enough access may step through, and even then you need to be wearing a protective suit and eye protectors."

"Can it really power the entire city?"

"That and much more, in fact we are still only now just discovering the true limits of the All Spark. In time, this single structure could power the entire world."

"And what wonderful achievement that would be."

Sumdac froze at the familiar voice.

A man larger than life, dressed three piece grey suit, and a red shirt, walked towards them with his hands lazily folded behind his back. He had a tall and imposing presence about him, with strong shoulders and a well-trimmed beard and sideburns. His pale features were even more pronounced against his stark grey hair.

"Megatron Prime," Sumdac awed.

Sari flinched at that name. Megatron was her father's benefactor, and had him working on a top secret project for the last few months. Even more unsettling, despite his tall frame and wide shoulders, he also had a calm and serene smile about him, capable of putting anyone at ease and making himself the most admired person in the room. Then again, Sari supposed being both strong and friendly were two important assets for any politician.

"Sumdac," Megatron greeted casually. "I did not mean to interrupt your presentation."

"Not at all, we were just about finished here anyway." He waved off. "Is there something you wished to discuss?"

"As it so happens, I found myself with an open slot this afternoon, and decided to check on the final details of our arrangement."

"Of course, but I'm afraid I am still in the middle of a tour."

"I'm more than capable of waiting," said Megatron. "Starscream, when is my next appointment due?"

"15:00, sir."

Sari jumped as a man, who up until this point had gone completely unnoticed, made his presence known. He was a familiar face to most people, acting as Megatron's middle man when he could not be somewhere in person. He also had a reputation for acting as Megatron's shadow, tailing him everywhere whenever possible. Whereas Megatron was strong, yet pleasant, this guy was just plain sleazy. He was a fairly tall man in his late 30s, his slicked back black hair brought too much attention to his overly pointy face, and he was dressed in a maroon suit with orange tie, always sporting a mocking smile, and wringed his hands together too often for it to be considered natural.

"Well…" Sumdac drifted off as he glanced over at the children and back at the sharp eyes of his customer. "I suppose the children are due from a break anyway. Allow me to take you to my office."

"Splendid," Megatron grinned.

Sumdac turned back to the children and walked over to Arcee.

"Arcee, I'm afraid I will have to leave momentarily as I take care of an important matter." He apologized. "Instead I'll leave you in the capable hands of my assistant until I get back. If you follow the elevator back up, Sari will direct you to the canteen where the children can have lunch."

"That's perfectly fine Professor," said Arcee. "It will give me time to quiz the children on how much they've learnt today."

Sumdac smiled up at her with gratitude, and then turned to his daughter who was staring at Megatorn and Starscream with uncertainty.

"Sari, I'm counting on you."

This snapped Sari out of her internal thoughts, and she forced a grin on her face.

"You can count on me!"

Sari led the group back across the catwalk, feeling on edge as they walked past Megatron and his right-hand man. Starscream smirked down at them and Sari stuck her tongue at his smug face as they crossed paths.

"Gentlemen," Sumdac waved his arm out, directing the two towards his office. "I think you'll be very pleased with the final results."

Leading the two into his private work lab, Sumdac activated his computer and produced a holographic schematic in the middle of the room. The hologram then changed into Cad drawing of an experimental suit with a

"As you can see we finally completed the designs for the experiment Flight Suit." Sumdac beamed with pride.

"And the prototype?" Megatron asked evenly.

Sumdac walked over the opposite wall where a safe was kept. Starscream hovered too close for Sumdac's liking as he pressed the six digit combination and activated the eye scan. The safe unlocked with a load click and Sumdac pulled out a folded uniform with a heavy boots and backpack like device secured to the material. He brought the article of clothing over to his workshop table and spread the contents along its surface for Megatron to see.

"It needed to go back into the design stage due to the unbalance with stabilizers, and fuel consumption quantity," Sumdac explained. "The second prototype was tested by our staff earlier this week and has shown dramatic signs of improvement."

"Excellent," Megatron mused. "How long until we can mass produce?"

"Assuming all goes well with a full flight atmospheric test, I suspect by the end of the month. Assuming you can find the right market."

"I assure you that will not be an issue," said Megatron, lazily running his hand along the folded wings. "I have invested quite a long amount into this little project, and I expect nothing less than perfection."

"Besides the military will be more than willing to pay for an army of flying soldiers," Starscream grinned menacingly.

"Do you just say military?" asked Sumdac, shutting off the hologram.

Starscream's eyes widened in shock, realising he had just let out a well hidden secret.

"What I meant was-"

"Yes," Megatron interrupted. "My plan is to present your work to the Elite Guard as a new combat suit for war."

"Megatron, you know the Ministry of Science no longer delves in weapons or Military based projects.," Sumdac exclaimed loudly.

"Calm yourself professor, I do not intend to use the suit as a weapon, but as project for soldiers on the battlefield. The added advantage of flight will allow for greater success in battle, and an increased chance of mortality rate."

"We are not at war, Megatron."

"Be that as it may, it does not hurt to be prepared," Megatron shrugged. "After all, I remember the last time we were at war, and how unprepared we were for a force we could not overpower."

"Be that as it may, you have violated our agreement when the project was first agreed upon. You know the oath Ultra Magnus and Perceptor took in regards to military based weapons, flight suits included. I'm sorry, but I cannot in good sense of mind hand over the schematics. I'm afraid our business together is over."

Starscream took a hesitant step back as Megatron's eyes went ablaze, his cool façade all but vanished.

"My I remind you how much I have invested into your work these past few months Professor," he growled out.

Sumdac took a calming breath and stared back defiantly.

"I'll make sure you are fully compensated," he said evenly. "Good day."

Megatron stood rigid as Sumdac waved him off, his fist clenched tightly by his sides.

"Very well, I can respect a man of his values. I trust we are able to do business again under different circumstanced," he smiled tightly. "Starscream, come!"

Megatron shoved past Starscream and stalked out the office. Awestruck by how calmly his superior was taking this, Starscream sent one last sneer at Sumdac before chasing after Megatron.

The two exited the building and walked towards a limousine waiting in the parking lot.

"With all due respect sir, you're taking this eerily well."

Megatron came to a prompt stop, Starscream almost bumped right into him.

"It would appear Professor Sumdac has outlived his usefulness." Megatron murmured to himself. "The designs are complete and it would be a shame to let a finished project go to waste."

A devious smirk spread across Starscream's face, and the most delicious thought began to enter his mind.

"What is it you wish of me, sir?"

The driver stepped out of the waiting vehicle and opened the door for his employer. Megatron stepped into the vehicle and rolled down the window.

"Bring me the Flight Suit, and cut off ALL loose ends."

He singled for the driver to go and the limo drove away from the facility, leaving a gleeful Starscream, rubbing his hand together.

"With pleasure."

* * *

"Congratulations #327 on gaining entrance into the Ministry of Science, Miss Glyph," said the Scientist, Wheeljack.

The newly hired recruit beamed with delight as she shook hands with Wheeljack, and his colleague, Mainframe.

"We look forward to seeing what you contribute towards the advancement of scientific research," added Mainframe.

"I knew you would make it Glyph!" Tap-Out, the newly recruited Cybertron Ninja, congratulated.

"How long is this gonna take?" Bumblebee groaned from a distance, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm not sure I want to go next," Bulkhead whispered beside him, nervously watching Glyph as she was engaged in a deep conversation with Wheeljack about something called archaeometry. "I know I did really well on the spacebridge technician aspects of the test, but what if that's not good enough to get on the course?"

"Would you relax big guy?" Bumblebee grinned. "You know more about technician stuff than any other candidate I know. You aced that test, and those stuffy professors would have to be insane not to realise it."

"I wish I had your confidence," he whimpered.

"That's the thing Bulkhead, you gotta think confident! That's the only way you will ever be successful."

The taller male took several deep breathes to calm his nerves.

"Right, think confident, think confident, think confident."

"Next up is #345!"

Bulkhead screamed loudly and jumped several feet in the air.

"That's you!" Bumblebee grinned, slapping his friend around the back.

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Don't get cold feet on my now big guy," said Bumblebee as he started pushing Bulkhead foreword. "Just remember, think confident."

"Right, think confident, think confident, think confident." Bulkhead mumbled under his breath and walked over to the impatient woman with his report.

"Attention all Elite Guard recruits," said an automated voice from the speaker. "The final testing results will now be revealed on screen in the main hall. Please make your way over to be main hall."

"And that's me," Bumblebee grinned as he ran after his fellow teammates, now rivals.

There were around sixty of them in total crowded in front of the virtual screen. Not wanting to miss a thing, Bumblebee used his smaller frame to squeeze between the other cadets so he could get closer to the front.

Standing before them, on the same podium Senintel had been standing on hours ago, was their examiner, Jazz.

"Alright," he began. "Before I reveal your final scores, just remember if you do not make it into the top 10, depending on how high your score is, it will still be accounted for in accordance with your second and third career choices."

"Enough yapping, let's get going already!" Bumblebee hissed under his breath. Apparently he wasn't alone in his opinion, as everyone else was fidgeting uncontrollable.

"Alright, show the results!" Jazz ordered, and the screen lit up, showing the highest ranking candidate first, Ironchide.

Bumblebee felt disappointment that he didn't get first, or beat Ironhide in the ranking, but that didn't matter as long as he stayed in the top 10. Next were the twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm, which came as a huge surprise to everyone since they had even less restraint thaan Bumblebee when it came to following the rules. The names continued to go down and after the fifth slot Bumblebee started to sweat, he still didn't see his name. Six, seven, _please_, eight, _pleaseplease_, nine, _pleasepleaseplease_.

"And Bumblebee makes ten," Jazz smiled. "Congratulations to all of you, and everyone who gave it their best shot."

Bumblebee stood in shock.

He made it.

He actually made.

There was a wave of disappointment from the rest, and a series of groans now that they were out of the program.

"Would the top 10 please stand on stage, Senintel would like to personally congratulate you on making the final cut."

With a spring in his step, Bumblebee bounced behind the top nine, and took his place at the end of the line as Senitnel stepped forward with a small metallic box in his hands.

"So this is the best of the best?" Sentinel mused, for once sounding impressed. "Congratulations on each and every one of you to making it here today. It is with the highest honour, I initiate you into the Elite Guard."

He passed the box over to Jazz, who held it tenderly as Sentinel clicked to buttons on either side, opened it, containing ten shining Elite Guard badges. Taking the first badge out of the velvet interior, Sentinel stepped in front of Ironhide, who saluted before him.

"Name?"

"Ironhide, sir!"

"Ironhide," Senintel shook hands and presented him with his symbol. "Congratulations on achieving the highest score soldier."

"Thank you, sir!" Ironhide stood at ease.

Sentinel picked up the next badge, and repeated the same procedure for every single Autoptrooper. Bumblebee practically lost all patience when there was only one badge left. Sentinel carefully picked it up, but when he turned to present it to the final cadet he looked completely lost as to where the 10th recruit went, until he looked down and finally spotted Bumblebee.

"Name?" Sentinel raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Bumblebee, sir!"

"Bumblebee?" there was a slight twitch around his mouth. "You sure you wanna keep it kid? Now's your chance to change it."

"I like it," Jazz interrupted. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. It suits you."

Bumblebee's grin widened, whereas Sentinel seemed to be using all of his will power to not roll his eyes.

"Fine, Bumblebee it is," Sentinel reached out to take his hand, when suddenly they were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Sentinel Prime, sir?" one of the examiner spoke up.

"What is it?" he growled, turning around to address the woman. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a ceremony here?"

"Yes, I'm aware of it that, it's just #346's application, sir. Something's just come up." she explained, holding up her report.

"Let me see that." Sentinel snatched the pad out of her hands and read it furiously to himself, eyes darting towards Bumblebee every few seconds.

"Probably just a mixed up registration number, it tends to happen every now and then." Jazz smiled reassuringly.

Bumblebee weakly returned the smile but from how drawn Sentinel's eyebrows were, a sudden unsettling feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach and he broke out into a cold sweat.

After finishing and re-reading it again, Sentinel's back straightened and he looked the officer in the eyes, tightly asking.

"You're absolutely 100% correct?"

"Yes sir."

Sentinel nodded in understanding and walked back over to Bumblebee, who kept firm eye contact as Sentinel glared down at him with the ugliest of faces that would make a weaker man quiver in fear.

"Do you know what this is about?" He hissed, flipping the screen over for him to read.

Bumblebee read the first sentence before his eyes widened and his face turned pale.

"I-I can explain…"

"The Elite guard have strict rules about candidates with criminal records." Sentinel growled, now shoving Bumblebee's report right in his face.

Feeling as if he had just been punched in the gut, Bumblebee almost lost his balance.

"It's nothing like that!" Bumblebee interrupted, his mind running a mile a minute. "I wasn't doing anything illegal!"

"How did someone like you even get through security check?" Sentinel demanded. "Unless, you lied about your application?"

"I never lied, and I'm not a criminal." Bumblebee was hyperventilating. _Why now?_ Why now when he was so close? "Look, just ask Longarm, he-"

"Longarm Prime?" Sentinel interrupted "As in Head of Intel, where is he?"

"Longarm couldn't be here today, so he sent Cliffjumper in his place," Jazz explained.

"Then get him down here this second!"

"Right," Jazz gave Bumblebee a sympathetic look before grabbing the microphone from its stand and requested Cliffjumper's presence in the Main Hall.

It was suddenly unnerving watching the top nine candidates stare at him with uncertainty, especially with the remaining fifty standing in the crowd, silently gloating that Bumblebee was about to get kicked off the program. Bumblebee needed something else to focus on, so he looked left and right for the familiar shape of Bulkhead, but he was nowhere in sight. Bumblebee was all alone. Luckily they didn't have to wait too long as Cybertron Intel was used to having small candidates for their division, and had already finished assigning staff members.

"You requested my presence, sir?" said an older man, no taller than Bumblebee. He was dressed in simple red uniform with with the Intel symbol on his shoulder.

"I want you to get Longarm on the line this instant," Sentinel ordered.

Cliffjumper blinked curiously, but he didn't seem to be remotely threatened by Sentinel's attitude.

"I'm afraid that isn't a possibility at the moment," he calmly explained. "Longarm Prime has been called away to a meeting and won't be back until Monday at the earliest."

Bumblebee's shook uncontrollably as his stomach churned. Where was Longarm?

"Please!" he begged, stepping in front of Sentinel. "Longarm is an old friend of mine. I just need to get in touch with him for only a minute to explain the situation. He wrote straight to the head examiners about my application-"

"Wait, what's your name?" Cliffjumper suddenly asked, pulling out his own electronic pad.

"Bumblebee #346."

"Yes, I know you." He murmured, scrolling for something. "You're the one who helped the Police Force in a case just over a year ago," he exclaimed, bringing up a wall of text. "Longarm Prime even wrote a full recommendation for your work that day and even put in a good word to get you through the elimination rounds."

Bumblebee's heart suddenly soared, he finally had proof.

"I don't care if Ultra Magnus himself wrote a 20 page essay." Sentinel interrupted. "The Elite Guard does not allow anyone with a criminal record to apply for a position within the League."

"It's not a record!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "At least not anymore it isn't. My slate was wiped clean ages ago, and Longarm promised to get me onto the Elite Guard program for helping with that case. Besides, you make it sound like I've been thrown in the stockade or something!"

"You're exempt from the program."

The room had gone dead silent; you could have heard a pin drop

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're out of the program," Sentinel growled. "Jazz, find me the eleventh candidate and bring them up."

"No," Bumblebee mouthed, his throat closing up. _No, no, no, no_.

"You sure SP?" Jazz asked, now reading through the report himself. "There' nothing serious on here. Besides, Longarm spoke to the higher ups himself, surely the kid deserves a free pass just this once. He made it all the way to the top 10."

"I said he's out of the program!" Sentinel shouted. "And I mean the entire program. Have security escort him out this second!"

"That's not fair." Bumblebee cried out, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. "You can't do that. To be an Elite Guard is all I ever wanted. I worked harder than anyone just to be here!"

"You'll keep hold your tongue when addressing a superior officer," Sentinel warned.

"Please!" he turned to Cliffjumper. "Just let me speak with Longarm, he'll explain everything. I swear, I'm not-

"Guards get this maggot out of my sight!" Sentinel ordered, motioning to two security guards to apprehend Bumblebee.

"Actually, he's with me."

All heads turned to Fanzone, who had up to this point been invisible amongst the growing crowd of spectators.

"What are you blabbering on about Fanzone?"

"I said the kid's with me, since his second choice was the Police Defence Command after all," Fanzone shrugged nonchalant. "The moment you declared him unfit for the Elite Guard, he fell under my derestriction."

"Then perhaps you didn't hear the part when I expelled him from the entire Autotrooper program."

"Under what charges?" Fanzone demanded. "Whatever crime you seem to be accusing him off, he had already been discharged of before registering."

"Watch how you speak to a Prime, Fanzone," Sentinel warned.

"Meh, same pay, different title," Fanzone snorted. "Just because the elite turns away raw talents doesn't mean me and my men will. Now, you're gonna hand him over or cause and even bigger scene for yourself?"

Sentinel stared down the Chief Inspector, neither one flinching an inch. Bumblebee's eyes darted between the two, and even Jazz looked rigid by what the eventually outcome would be. Sentinel was the first to break eye contact, glancing at the large crowd of spectators that had surrounded them.

"I want both of you out of my sight," Sentinel spat. "Jazz, I said get the 11th cadet up here! I want this ceremony over with now!"

Bumblebee felt numb as Jazz called out another name, gesturing for another cadet to take his place in line with the others. All noise filtered out as Sentinel quickly presented them with the last Elite Guard badge, and with one final salute he dubbed all ten of them as Junior Elite Guard officers. Jazz smiled fondly at his new charges, but managed to spare Bumblebee one last apologetic look before turning away.

Bumblebee barely registered that he was being led away from the podium by a strong hand around his arm, until they exited the Hall.

"Come on, we haven't got all day" Fanzone shoved Bumblebee none too gently.

"Right," Bumblebee choked out, dragging his feet.

"Look, I now this isn't what you wanted, but the Police force is still a proud division to be a part of. Besides, as much as I hate the Elite, the fast-track course isn't the only way to become one."

Bumblebee blinked.

"Sir?"

"I was offered the position of Elite several years back for my long years of service," Fanzone shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"You're an Elite Guard?" bumblebee awed.

"What did I just say about the Elite?" Fanzone growled. "I told them exactly where they could shove their fancy title, and became Chief inspector instead."

"But why would you turn down the opportunity to become the Elite?!"

"Because I like where I am and wouldn't have it any other way" he boasted with pride. "Besides, the job requires working with too many machines for my taste. It seems kids these days just want to make a simple job more complicated than it actually is."

Bumblebee came to a complete stop and stared after the chief with amazement. He had so many questions, but he didn't know where to begin.

"But," Fanzone too stopped as well. "If being an Elite Guard is really what you want. Rise through the ranks, work hard and you'll get there. The right way."

He turned around and they shared a look. Even though Fanzone clearly didn't like Bumblebee's career choice, he was still willing to help him achievement his dream. The moment only lasted a split of a second though before Fanzone's body language hardened, his eyes narrowed and a sneer spread across his face.

"Now, stop standing there lolly-gagging and get a move on rookie! Just because I went easy on you back there doesn't mean you get any special treatment while under my watch. You're in boot camp now worm, and I'm gonna make you regret ever making the Police Department your second choice. Now move, move, MOVE!"

"Yes sir!" Bumblebee scrambled after the chief, running like his life depended on it.

Who knows maybe this police thing would work out after all?

/

_End Ch1_

* * *

Trivia

The name Autotroopers actually a real word in the Animated universe, for the Cybertron Police Force, as confirmed by Derrick J. Wyatt. They look similar to Ironhide in body structure, only black and white, with blue highlights.

Additionally, there are no OCs in this entire story. Every named character comes from the Animated universe, whether it be from the cartoon of the comics (and yes, there will be more in later chapters, some with major roles.).

Originally, I was going to have the Entrance Hall scene play out like the actual "Autoboot Camp" episode, where Sentinel actually chooses Bumblebee and Bulkhead's names for them. I came up with this entire backstory about Cybertron and how they consider names to be sacred, and you would only reveal your real name to close friends and family. Ultimately, I ended scrapping the idea entirely, because the chapter didn't flow and, I couldn't justify why the Autotroopers would make you take on an alias, when you'd still live their normal civilian lives outside of work.

Skin tones

Some of you may be curious as to why Arcee is described as having olive skin, whereas all Transformers/Human fanart of her is shows her as white. The reasons is, in order to make the world more diverse, I decided all characters with dark grey faceplates like Bumblebee would have dark skin, whereas those with pale grey like Bulkhead are white, and anyone with colourful faces like pink (Arcee), blue (Optimus, Ratchet, and Blitzwing) or green (wasp and Lugnut) would have olive skin.

Pale – Fanzone, Bulkhead, Megatron, Sentinel Prime, Longarm, Blurr, Snarl

Olive – Arcee, Ratchet, Optimus, Wasp, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Soundwave, Swoop

Dark – Bumblebee, Jazz, Sentinel, Isaac Sumdac, Sari Sumdac, Prowl, Blackarachnia, Grimlock

I purposely left Starscream ambiguous because I can't decide if his faceplate is a dark grey or purple…what do you guys think?


End file.
